Coffee Can Fix All
by LittleJoan
Summary: Set from the morning after Blaine admits to cheating on Kurt, Kurt suddenly finds friends in unexpected places, and learns a little more about being the real Lady Hummel again
1. Chapter 1

The sun had barely risen, he still had a chance of drifting off, but Kurt gave up on sleep anyway. There was no way that he was going to be able to relax when the man who broke his heart lay inches away from him, snoring contentedly. He didn't even really know why he let him into the apartment in the first place. He could have just left him in the park. After all, if he has the spare money to just book a flight to New York at a moments notice, than he could book himself a room somewhere for one night at least. It just seemed too cruel at the time to leave him alone in a city he'd never really been to before.

Kurt sat up, and flung his legs of the bed with a huff. Too cruel indeed. Too cruel to leave the man who couldn't keep his dick in his pants for another two weeks until they were together again. The thought was enough to make his stomach churn. He took a look over at Blaine. He really was quite handsome, but he hadn't matured the same way as Kurt himself had. He hadn't developed any more muscle, or even grown much since the day they met. Just a few weeks ago, Kurt would have thought that it was better that way. That it meant that he had retained that sweet, boyish charm that was so attractive in the first place. However, all he saw now was a spoilt little boy, who had crushed their future for one carnal night. He just couldn't stay in the same room as him.

He threw on some clothes, grabbed his coat, and left in one swift movement. It was cold out. Well, it would be considering that the sun had barely risen, but the chill in the air helped to settle his stomach, so he pulled his coat a little tighter, and took off down the New York streets.

He spent only an hour or so walking before he realised that he didn't have a clue where he was, or how to get back. 'New York is HUGE!' He would think to himself 'I'll have plenty of time to explore.'. Well he really regretted that now. He'd been so busy lately with work that he just hadn't had an opportunity to walk around and explore. Hell, he hadn't even had enough time to return the calls from either Blaine or his Dad recently with all of the extra work that Isabelle had been piling on top of him. He'd thought that they would understand that, but evidently not.

He looked up from his grumblings to find himself stood outside a very dainty looking french style cafe. It was exactly the kind of place that he wished would have been available in Ohio. A nice quiet place to work, or read, or just relax outside the house that wouldn't attract any of the local neanderthals. It's why he had loved the Lima Bean so much. It wasn't perfect, but it was the closest that he was going to be able to get.

Realising that he had been stood outside the little venue just staring, he decided to go in. At least he could ask for directions, and maybe stop for a nice drink. As he opened the door, a little bell rang, and he could hear shuffling in the little room behind the serving counter. They clearly hadn't been open long because all of the tables just looked a little too neat and tidy.

"Salut! Please take a seat, I'll be right out." came a surprisingly gruff male voice from the back room.

Kurt picked out a small two person table near the window, and made himself comfortable, deciding that he may have to bring Rachel here. She'd probably love a little place like this. There was a little menu that he busied himself with, deciding between drinks and whether they were vegan friendly for Rachel, when he was jarred back to his senses.

"Kurt! Is that really you, or is New York really the breeding ground for porcelain Lady Faces?" Good natured as the tone was, it was still a huge shock to turn round to see David Karofsky in all black stood behind the till.

"David? I didn't know you were in New York now." Kurt stated, still a little bewildered simply by the setting of the meeting.

"Yeah. After all of the trouble with my last school, and the 'incident' I didn't really want to stick around Ohio. My cousin runs this shop, so she offered me a job here. I intended to tell you, but you never did keep in contact." Dave sounded almost disappointed by the last statement, and it hurt Kurt to see it. He had sworn to keep in contact, to help him through getting back to school and getting past the bullies, but with Blaine glaring at him every time he got a text, he just couldn't be confident that anything said would remain confidential.

"I'm sorry David, I did mean to stay in contact, it's just that year was very stressful, with graduation, and auditions, I didn't really get a chance to talk to anyone." He wished it was simply an excuse, but even as he said it, he knew it had been true. He had even drifted away from Mercedes in the end, and she had always been his closest friend. The only friend he really managed to make time for was Rachel, and that was mostly through the preparations for NYADA.

"Don't worry about it, I never really expected you to stick to it. After all, I'm sure you have your own problems, and I wouldn't have wasted time on me if I was in your shoes." Dave said with a chuckle. Clearly no real damage had been done by Kurt losing touch, and Dave seemed to be quite happy, so he allowed himself to smile a little. "Speaking of problems Kurt, you look really rough..."

Kurt was gobsmacked! Had this ex-neanderthal really just insulted his appearance?

"I don't mean it as an insult, but even I know those clothes don't match, and it doesn't even look like you've brushed your hair or anything. You never left a classroom without checking your hair in the display boards when we were in school, so I figured something must have happened." Dave looked at Kurt with worry in his eyes.

For once, Kurt really didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought at all about how he would look when he grabbed his clothes. He looked down to see himself in a pair of sweats and a light blue dress shirt with only his thin woolen jacket over the top, and instantly felt his face flush. He lifted a hand to his head, and felt his hair sticking up in all directions.

"Ah, well, I guess you could say I had a bit of a rough night." Kurt joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, and draw humor to how mangled he looked. He laughed and tried to flatten down his hair, but even he could tell that the laugh was hollow. The look in Dave's eyes only confirmed it.

"Well, I'm not going to make you talk to me, god knows we're not close enough for me to really offer any real advice even if I did know what was going on. By the looks of it though, you need to talk to someone, how about that black girl, or Bland, maybe even that Berry girl. She was nice. I'm sure one of those would be able to help." Dave smiled to himself, happy with his advice.

Kurt stood up and dusted off his sweats, trying to hold back the tears, knowing that only one of those people would even listen to him, and she was probably crying her eyes out over her own messy love life.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Rachel or someone about it. Thanks David." Kurt made his way to the door, just wanting to leave at this point. Tiredness was suddenly catching up with him, and all he wanted to do was get a bath, scrub away his misery, and sleep for the next several years or so.

"Wait!" Dave jumped and grabbed Kurt's wrist "At least let me give you my number. Maybe we can give staying in contact another go." Dave let go of Kurt's wrist with a giggle. "Sorry, I don't really know many people here, so it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

Kurt let himself smile a little, and handed over his phone.

"Go ahead, you put in yours, and I'll text mine through."

Dave quickly fiddled in his pockets for his phone, and sorted the numbers for them, and handed Kurts back to him. Kurt quickly stashed it away in his pocket, and turned for the door again.

"Hey!" Dave called, just before Kurt got through the door. "Don't forget me this time, or I'll start calling you at three in the morning for payback." Both boys chuckled before kurt turned to finally leave.

"I won't forget." He called over his shoulder, before heading down the street in the direction he came, and hoping he would find his way home eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stood outside the door of his apartment, not quite sure if he wanted to go in, or run a mile incase Blaine was still waiting inside. He'd been having this mental debate for several minutes, and couldn't actually find himself any closer to an answer, even when his phone started buzzing away excitedly in his pocket.

||Rachel - When are you gonna come back? Blaine left over an hour ago||

Kurt smiled down at his phone, and let himself into the flat. He knew he'd kept her around for a good reason. He took a glance round the open plan room, but couldn't see anyone.

"Rachel? Are you even here, because if you're not, then you're sixth sense is even creepier than I imagined."

"I'm in the bedroom, I'll be right out" She sounded a little strained, but not nearly the weepy mess that he had expected to find her in considering last night. She opened her bedroom screen with her foot, carrying a small wooden box in her hands. It was very ornate looking, but also had a subdued look about it. Not at all the kind of thing that he would have thought she would keep.

"What's in the box?" He asked. It sounded childishly curious even to him, but now he'd seen it, he just had to know.

"I'm saying goodbye to Finn." She seemed a little too calm as she picked up a picture of herself and Finn from a nearby shelf, and went to sit on the couch with it and the little box. Kurt made his way over to her, and sat next to her.

"It's not as crazy as it sounds." She assured him with a sad little smile, "But he made it very obvious last night that he didn't want a relationship with me anymore, and quite frankly, this whole charade has been the final straw for me."

She opened the little box, revealing multiple pictures and knick knacks, all obviously connecting her to Finn. Gifts and such mostly. She then unclipped the little star necklace from her neck, and placed it on the top of the pile, before closing the box, and sealing the clasp. On the top of the box, was a little glass panel, underneath lay a small piece of card reading 'Finn. Kurt looked at her curiously. This just had to come with a good explanation.

"It helps me cope." She stated, a little solemnly. "I did one for Shelby too. She made it very clear that she didn't want a mother-daughter relationship, and for weeks I just couldn't see anything else that we could have, so I made her a box. Inside, I put all of my letters that I'd written to my mum, hoping to give her them one day. The tape that she gave me with her song on it. Everything like that. I put them all inside, and shut the box. I just shut away everything to do with it. Then everything that was left, was what we could work on." She looked up at this point, a little tearful, but clearly pleased with her coping mechanism. "I know it sounds odd, but it really helped, and now I can see her, and sing with her, and it doesn't hurt anymore. And it's all because I closed my lid on that dream, and moved on, and that's what I plan to do with Finn" She tapped her box gently, and smiled. "I'm crazy aren't I?" she asked with a giggle.

Kurt just stared at her, and her box, as the cogs in his head ground against one another.

"I think it's brilliant!" She almost jumped with how loudly he said it. "trust you to come up with the most poetic and over dramatic way of dealing with things." He swung his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"You know, you didn't actually tell me what happened last night between you and Blaine, you guys just went straight to bed, and he didn't exactly stay for a chat this morning. He looked really upset."

Kurt tensed up immediately. He really hadn't wanted to tell anyone about this, especially not this soon. He hadn't even talked to Blaine about it. It wasn't even clear whether they were still together or not. He had gone out so early this morning, and Blaine was gone when he got back, so they obviously hadn't talked about it. Honestly, he didn't think he could talk to him at the moment anyway. He was far too angry still. But more than all of this, it was embarrassing. To admit that he couldn't keep his boyfriend satisfied. That he wasn't enough for him, and that Blaine was so easily tempted away from him. It made him question whether Blaine had loved him at all.

"Pretty bad then?" She didn't seem prying with the question. It was more of a statement really. "I'm sure it'll all work out for you two in the end. You'll get past whatever this is. You love each other after all."

But that's the real question isn't it. Could he still love him after such a betrayal. He certainly wouldn't be able to trust him easily. Once the trust is gone in a relationship, is there really much of a relationship left?

"Hey Rach, I'm really tired, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I'm just going to go to bed." Kurt stood up, and started walking to the screen to his room.

"But it's only the afternoon. Don't you have work today?"

"Yeah, but I'll just call in sick, I really don't feel up to work right now, so I'm just going to catch up on some beauty sleep. I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning."

Kurt closed the sliding screen door behind him, and just let himself slip to the floor, and dissolve himself in his tears.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd only been lying down for what felt like a few minutes, but when he looked out of the window, it was gloomy, and a deep blue. He rolled over, glaring at the obnoxious singing of his phone. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, least of all who he guessed would be calling. He grabbed the phone, and checked the ID. 'Blaine 3'.

Kurt could feel himself tearing up, but couldn't hold it back when he clicked the disconnect button. There was no way he could talk to him yet. He wasn't ready. What could he possibly say? He wouldn't even know where to start, it was just too soon. He put the phone on the side, and listened to it vibrate away angrily as text after text came through. He got up, and changed his clothes, but only lasted about five more minutes until the buzzing became unbearable, and he left the room.

"Hey Kurt, feeling a bit better now?" the concern was thick in her voice, and it just made Kurt feel worse. He wanted to tell her everything, just to get it off of his chest, just to have someone to talk about it with. He just didn't know how to do it.

She stuck her head round from behind the shelving unit that was in between them and saw the tear tracks down his face.

"You want to talk about it?" He only nodded.

She went and sat on their couch, and motioned him over. He sat next to her, but still didn't know how to start.

"I'm guessing it's about last night?" again, he just nodded. "What did he do that's bad enough to get you like this?" she looked at him with concern and open curiosity. "You guys are always so perfect with each other. I don't think I've ever seen you really row, other than that Chandler spat."

Kurt could feel the tears falling thick and heavy down his cheeks. He had felt awful after that argument. He was crushed when Blaine had basically said he couldn't trust him. That he had thought for even a moment that Kurt had it in him to cheat was so painful. He had adored him.

"He was with someone." He was proud that his voice hadn't cracked, but it sounded so empty. Rachel looked positively horrified.

"You mean he's been seeing someone else?" Kurt just shrugged at this.

"I don't think so. He said it was only once, but I just don't know anymore"

Rachel looked to calm a little at this, but Kurt couldn't think why. He hadn't said anything good.

"Well if it was only once, it was probably just a mistake. I'm sure he feels awful about it."

Silence stretched out between them for a moment. Kurt was stunned. Had she really just tried to defend him. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside him, and his nails were digging painfully into his palms. She just sat there with a sad little look on her face.

"I'm sure you two will work through it." she gave him a reassuring smile, but all it did was make him angrier. He felt like he was going to explode.

"Work through it?" His tone was darker than she had heard it in a long time, and it made her shudder. "Don't you see what he's done? This is killing me, and you hardly seem bothered. You're supposed to be my friend."

"Kurt, relationships always have hiccups, you just have to work through them. If you really love him, it'll work out."

"If I really love him?!" Kurt jumped to his feet, arms in the air. "This is nothing to do with how much I love him. He's the one who went and slept with someone else!"

Rachel looked a little worried, but she stayed calmly in her seat.

"Kurt, come on now, there isn't any need to shout at me. I know you're angry at the moment, but eventually you'll calm down and you two will be able to talk it out, and I'm sure you'll forgive him in time."

Kurt turned on his heel, grabbing his keys, and made for the door.

"Kurt, don't be like this, where are you going?" Rachel had jumped up, reaching out to him slightly.

"I cannot stay here with you, you're unbelievable. I thought you would understand." And with that said, he slammed the door behind him, and made his way through the busy New York streets.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't even know what had brought him here. He had just stormed off without a destination in mind and ended up here. It's like his feet just wanted to bring him here. He stood across the street from the little cafe, just staring.

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt whipped his head round to the door to see Dave gesturing to him "Quit being creepy and just come in would you." He shouted before walking back into the shop. Kurt flushed at being caught, but made his way across the street, and followed him in anyway. He had nowhere better to be after all.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asked when he realised no-one else was here. Dave just laughed.

"We never get many people in at night, I guess we need to do a bit more advertising to get the late night coffee drinkers in." Dave pulled out a chair, and gestured Kurt to it. "Do you want anything? You much of a coffee drinker?"

"Yeah, I love coffee, but I didn't grab my wallet." Kurt sighed, damning his forgetfulness. A cup of coffee would have been nice.

"No worries, It's only coffee."

"I'd feel guilty getting something without paying for it."

"Well, if you wanna earn it, just recommend the place. We could use some word-of-mouth advertising." Dave smiled wide, and went to the other side of the counter to make the coffee. He was only gone a few minutes before coming back with two steaming cups.

"I assume you don't mind me joining you." He said, as he sat himself opposite Kurt at the table.

"Would it matter even if I did, it's your place." Kurt quipped with a little less humor than he intended. Dave didn't seem to notice though.

"Well, at least you're a little more put together than this morning, but I'm curious to what I owe the pleasure of two visits from the great Lady Hummel in one day."

It had been a while since he's been called Lady Hummel. It didn't bother him much, it was just odd being called it again. Especially by a smiling David Karofsky.

"I mean, I know I said not to forget me again, but I didn't think you'd be paying me late night visits." Dave laughed at himself, but his curiosity was clear.

"I just needed to get out of the flat for a bit, clear my head, I've had a bit of a difficult day and Rachel is not helping." Kurt answered with a little smile. Dave just nodded.

"Well, I was gonna have a movie night at mine with a friend tonight, if you wanna escape your roommate a bit longer you could always come with." Kurt was a little shocked by the invitation.

"I don't know, I don't really want to intrude..."

"Oh don't be stupid." Dave interrupted, "There is nothing worse than sitting with someone who's annoying you when you've got stuff on your mind. You can come to mine, relax for a bit and then I'll drive you home after if you want." Dave beamed at the foolproof plan he's come up with.

"I don't know, wouldn't it be rude to your friend having a stranger there." He didn't really know why he was coming up with excuses, it seemed like a fine idea. It was getting late, he didn't really know where else to go, and he didn't really want to go home yet. He just hating disrupting people's plans.

"Nah, you know him anyway, He's talked about you quite a lot." Dave smiled wickedly as he watched Kurt's curiosity grow.

"But I don't know many people in New York yet..."

Just as Kurt's curiosity was starting to peek, the little bell above the door tinkled, and someone walked in.

"Hey Dave, what are we watching tonight then?" The voice was familiar, and it knocked all of the air out of his lungs.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked, spinning around in his seat, spotting the meerkat himself in the doorway. He looked a bit taken aback, but wasn't sporting the same patronising smirk that Kurt was used to.

"Oh...Hey Kurt. I didn't know you were going to be here." Sebastian said, shooting a small glare towards Dave. Dave clapped his hands together with a smile.

"I was actually just asking if he wanted to come watch some films with us. He was saying he's had a stressful day, so I thought it would help him relax. What do you think Seb?"

Sebastian looked a little shocked, but not angry or anything, and that's what confused Kurt. As much as Sebastian had apologised to everyone before the end of high school, he still hardly liked Kurt.

"Yeah, sure. Doesn't bother me. The more the merrier and all that jazz. I just hope you have enough snacks for the lot of us." He laughed.

Kurt hadn't ever heard Sebastian laugh. It was a good sound, and it eased him a little. Maybe it could be fun to spend a night with these two. They'd all settled their differences a long time ago. Dave had been lovely since he had left their school, and the only real issue Kurt had with Sebastian was how much he fawned over Blaine, as that was no longer something that Kurt had to worry about, maybe now would be a good time to give out second chances. At the very least, it would keep his mind off of Blaine.

"So Kurt, you in?" Dave asked, a bright beaming smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure. I guess it couldn't hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

Dave's apartment really wasn't what Kurt was expecting. An open plan living room leading into a lovely modern kitchen, it was bordering on stylish, with barely any of that distinctive 'boy smell'. Everything was calm in colour, greys and sky blues with a lovely dark grey couch set directed at a stunning wall mounted TV surrounded with shelves and shelves of DVD's. He couldn't stop himself doing a few turns of the room just to explore, even though he got the feeling he was making Dave a little uncomfortable.

"I hope everything's okay, I know your place would probably make this look more than a little shabby, but it does well enough for just me." Dave's voice was a little high and nervous sounding, making Kurt stop in his tracks.

"David, this is gorgeous, how on earth can you afford it? I had to move into some gross little attic renovation with Rachel, and we barely manage to afford that."

Dave laughed, looking a little embarrassed, and Sebastian grinned to himself as he bounced himself down on the end of the 3 seater couch.

"Makes us look like paupers doesn't he. I had to take on a part time job even with my parents help just to afford the little box I'm in." Kurt was shocked at this little revelation. He had always assumed that Sebastian would live in nothing but the lap of luxury. It was rather odd to think of him struggling through like the rest of them.

"Hey guys, come on. And Sebastian, you know I just got lucky with my cousin." Dave settled himself down on the two seater, flinging his feet up next to him. "Kurt. you know, you can sit down, we won't bite." he announced with a bit of a laugh, earning himself a smile from Sebastian and a half hearted glare from Kurt as he sat himself at the other end of the couch that Sebastian was occupying.

"What do you mean you got lucky with your cousin?" Kurt asked, curiosity brimming. He knew one day he'd need to learn to keep his nose out of other peoples private lives, but Dave had brought it up himself.

"Oh, she just got married, so she's moved in with her husband. She'd already paid this place off though, so she said I can stay here till I get settled, and if I decide I want to keep the place, I can just pay her for it in instalments." Dave smiled as he looked round the flat. "I do like it here, so if the cafe picks up, I'll start paying her properly for this place. I don't know exactly how much she'll want for it, for now she said I can just pay what I can to it."

Sebastian leaned over to Kurt, nudging his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Some people have all the luck right? All I got from my cousin was a set of cooking pots." He said with a scandalised look on his face, earning him deep belly laughs from Dave, and even a little chuckle from Kurt.

They chatted a little more about their flats, gifts they'd received from their families to help them move away, and other passing relevant topics, before Dave made his way over to his DVD collection.

"Right guys, I'm feeling a Harry Potter marathon, you up for that?" he asked as he produced the complete box set.

"Ooh, who could say no to that?" Sebastian sounded sarcastic, but the smile on his face showed otherwise. "So Lady Hummel, you okay with that, or shall we find you a nice chick flick?"

Kurt stuck his tongue out childishly at Sebastian before signaling to Dave with a wave, allowing him to load the disc before he plopped back down in his seat. As the theme started up Kurt was struck with the sudden realisation that he was sat in David Karofsky's flat, with Sebastian Smyth, having a laugh and settling down to watch movies. It was really surreal. Only about a year ago he would have avoided both of them like the plague, and here he was, having a good time with them. Even with all of the hell they had both put him through, he felt comfortable here. As though he could just be himself, and he wouldn't have to worry about upsetting anyone because they'd all heard every insult in the book before. As he settled back into his seat, he realised that this was probably the most relaxed he'd been since he got to New York.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt could feel his eyes drooping, and he didn't really remember much of the last few scenes of the film. The day was catching up to him quickly, and he could feel the lack of sleep from the night before draining away his concentration. He wasn't ready to sleep though. He was actually having fun, with the light conversation and whimsical films, so he didn't want it to end so quickly just because he couldn't reign in his tiredness.

A gentle shaking roused him from the light sleep he hadn't realised he had drifted into, and it took a moment to realise why Sebastian Smyth was waking him up.

"Hey Kurt. Wake up. You'll kill your neck sleeping like that." The gentle tone was nice, and made him feel like he was still in a dream.

"Yeah, I'll just call a cab and go home." He said with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"Kurt?" It was said gently, and with a hesitation that made Kurt look over to the other couch. "You know, if you're that tired, that couch pulls out into a big double. You can stay the night if you want. Seb usually does anyway and I know you had that argument with Berry, so if you wanna hide out here it's no skin off my nose." Dave suggested with an innocent smile.

It sounded like such an odd offer, but not at all unappealing. If he stayed here, than at least he could avoid the argument he would inevitably have with Rachel for a little longer. He looked over to Sebastian, then scanned the room.

"But, if I stay on here" Kurt said with a tap to the couch he was sitting on, "Then where would you sleep?" He asked, looking back to Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't answer. He just smiled and laughed a little, making Kurt really confused. Then a little light flickered on in his brain and he felt his cheeks turn crimson.

"Oh god! I'm sorry. You're together aren't you? So you'll probably stay in David's room."

Sebastian was stunned into silence, but Kurt could hear chuckling behind him.

"Kurt, we're not together." Dave said between laughter. "He really is just a friend."

"Yeah, you wish you could have all this." Sebastian announced, gesturing down his body. Kurt just sat between the two, looking confused and trying to follow the conversation by flicking his head between them as they spoke.

"I usually sleep on the pull out bed, but if your delicate sensibilities won't let you innocently share a bed with anyone other than your gel coated boyfriend, than I can just sleep on the other couch. After all, we can't expect the great Lady Hummel to slum it on a sofa now, can we?" He finished with a smirk and a wink.

Kurt put great effort into not reacting to the reference to Blaine. There was no way for Sebastian to know there was anything wrong, and he hadn't said anything bad, or even really rude. It wouldn't be fair to bring everyone down by crying over his train wreck of a love life now.

Kurt's moment of sad contemplation hadn't gone completely unnoticed, but he quickly recovered, making a scandalised face at Sebastian.

"I am not that delicate Sebastian, my only concern is whether you could control your urges when left alone in a bed with moi." It took incredible amounts of control to finish off with an innocent look, but impossible to refrain from laughing once the other two started.

"Right." Dave said, dragging himself from his seat and heading to one of two doors behind Kurt. "I'll go get you guys some bedding, Kurt, the bathroom is the door to the left here, if you need it." Dave tapped on the door in question "And Seb, you know how it unfolds, can you get it ready for me?" It wasn't really a question though, because he was off and into the bedroom before anyone could respond.

Sebastian huffed, running his fingers through his hair. It was an action Blaine had done a lot, and it made Kurt's heart ache a little, but it looked so different when Sebastian did it. Probably because it didn't seem to be an action of vanity like it always did with Blaine, and his fingers didn't come away covered in the sickly smelling goo that he had always used.

"He always makes me do the heavy lifting. Well if you want to sleep tonight, you're gonna have to get that peachy bottom off the couch." With a smirk, and a none too gentle smack to Kurt's thigh, he flung himself gracefully up and off the couch, looking expectantly at Kurt.

Kurt could feel himself blush at the comment about his bum, but quickly got off the couch and watched as Sebastian set to work dismantling it and producing a bed out of the wreckage in seconds.

"So, do you want me to sleep on the lumpy old two seater over there, or do I get to join the princess in the nice comfy bed?" He giggled towards the end, but did appear to be waiting for an answer. Kurt fought to control his flushing cheeks, trying to think of a comeback.

"You may join me, but you must agree to keep your hands to yourself. Royalty should be treated with the respect we deserve." He announced, pulling off a very regal courtesy, causing Sebastian to chuckle.

"Alright, don't get your tiara in a twist, I'll behave."

"I will have you know that my tiara is perfectly untwisted, on it's display cushion back home."

There was a moment of silence, with Sebastian clearly trying not to laugh.

"You actually have a tiara?" he asked, snickering like a schoolboy hearing a bad fart joke.

"It's a long story." Kurt said, laughing again.

"You'll have to tell me some time, I have a soft spot for fairy tales. But don't tell anyone." He added with a hushed tone, as Dave came back in with armfuls of bedding, dramatically bringing his finger to his lips and making a 'shhhh' noise.

"It's later than I thought, so I'm gonna have to head to bed, or I'll never be able to open the shop in the morning." Dave said as he dumped the bedding on the bed. "Kurt, do you need me to wake you before I go out or anything, for work or something?"

"Nah, tomorrow is my day off thankfully, so I'll just see myself out in the morning."

"Well, you're welcome to make breakfast with whatever's here, or you can pop down to the cafe. It'll be on the house, and I make a mean bacon and egg sandwich." The enthusiasm was clear in his voice, and Kurt could tell he was making an effort to make him feel comfortable. This welcoming man in front of him was miles away from the neanderthal that he knew in High School, and Kurt was glad he had stumbled upon him again now.

"G'night guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Dave said with a wave over his shoulder as he went into his room, and both Kurt and Sebastian called out their goodnight wishes.

It only took a moment for the two boys to finish setting up the bed between them, which left Kurt fumbling with his thumbs at the side of the bed.

"What's the matter? If it really does bother you, I will sleep on the couch."

"No, it's not that..." Kurt said, trailing off nervously.

"What is it then? I promise, I'm not gonna molest you in the night or anything." Sebastian said with a laugh, drawing a small smile out of Kurt.

"Well, it's just...I usually sleep in just my boxers." He said, fidgeting more and more.

"Yeah. So do I. What's the problem?".

He didn't really want to undress in front of Sebastian. He knew that Sebastian thought he was unattractive, he'd always pulled him up on his feminine looks, and Kurt felt the weight of all of those comments battering his confidence down.

"Well, It's not like I'm gonna be gawking at you or anything, Just jump under the covers quick. We can even look away while we undress, then neither of us can be embarrased." He said with a smile before turning around and unbuttoning his shirt.

Kurt quickly followed his lead, turning round and undressing before slipping under the quilt in record time. He couldn't believe that Sebastian would be embarrassed of his body. Even while he's dressed it's obvious that he's well built. He wouldn't have anything to be nervous about. It was sweet how considerate he was being though, to not draw attention to Kurts insecurities. The lights were switched off, and a few moment's later Kurt felt the bed dip beside him, and he scooched up so that Sebastian had more space.

Despite how tired he was before, Kurt just couldn't sleep now. He'd been lying there for a while now, but just couldn't switch off. He had never shared a bed with anyone other than Blaine, and Mercedes during sleepovers. It was weird to think that someone was so close to him, especially considering how little they were wearing, and all he could think about was the nights he had spent with Blaine, and how he may not experience them anymore.

The silence and the darkness stretched out before him, and he began to wonder if he was going to get any sleep tonight either, when he heard shuffling next to him, and felt Sebastian turn to face his back.

"Kurt?" It was barely a whisper, but it felt so loud in the quiet. "Are you awake?"

Kurt turned to face the boy next to him, regardless of the fact that they wouldn't be able to see each other in the darkness.

"Yeah. I'm awake. What's up?" He tried to make his voice sound a little groggy, so it wasn't so obvious that he was so far away from sleep.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I was last year." Sebastian's voice sounded so raw and honest that Kurt couldn't help but want to listen, but he didn't understand why he was doing this again.

"Sebastian, it's okay. You don't need to apologize again. You said you were sorry ages ago."

"I apologized to everyone, for my actions as a whole, but you deserve a real apology." He took a deep breath, as if settling himself before continuing. "I did so much to hurt you, and didn't think about it once. I just saw something I wanted and went for it. I don't even know why I wanted him...probably just because I knew he was taken. I saw it as a challenge maybe. I don't know, but I do know that it was a horrible thing to do to you. To both of you. You two are so in love, and I could have ruined it all. I'm so sorry. Most of all, I just want you to know that I won't do anything like that again. I've changed, I really have, and I'm trying everyday to be better. I hope you and Blaine have a really happy life together. You two are a real inspiration."

Kurt couldn't contain the thick tears falling down his cheeks. They weren't an inspiration. They were a sham.

"Kurt, I don't expect you to forgive me, but please say something...I...Kurt? Are you crying?"

He mentally scolded himself for being so weak about this. He thought he was being quiet, but with no other sounds to cover for him, it was always going to be obvious that he was crying. It's all he seemed to be able to do. Blubber like the little girl he is.

"I know I was horrible, but please, please don't cry." Sebastian's voice was tight and strained. He was bordering on hysterical as he shuffled closer to Kurt. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not you. I'm grateful for the apology, and I can see how hard you're trying, it's not that..."

"What is it? Is there anything I can do? Do you need to call Blaine?"

Just the mention of his name was the final straw, and Kurt started sobbing.

"Kurt, please, I don't know what to do."

"He was with someone." It was out of his mouth before he could even think of stopping it.

"What? Who was with someone?" He sounded so utterly confused.

"Blaine." Kurt said with another sob "He was with someone else."

Kurt heard Sebastian gasp to his side before he was pulled flush against the other boys chest in a tight hug.

"Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry. Me pouring out all of that must have been horrible on top of this. I can't believe he would do that."

Kurt sobbed harder into the other's chest. Of course he wouldn't believe it. Blaine is so perfect to everyone, he couldn't possibly do anything wrong.

"He's an idiot you know."

He said it with such clear certainty that it caught Kurt by surprise.

"What?" His voice cracked, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"He is a fucking idiot for doing this to you." He said, with what sounded almost like anger in his voice as he pulled Kurt tighter into him and ran a hand through his hair. "You don't need him. You deserve so much better."

Kurt suddenly felt the tiredness hit him like a train. It was like a weight had been lifted, just to be able to let it all out and to have someone actually understand.

"Thank-you." He mumbled as he relaxed into Sebastian's comforting embrace. Sebastian didn't stop the gentle stroking of Kurt's hair, even as his eyes shut, and they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt woke up slowly, drifting into consciousness, and into a warm embrace. His sleep fogged mind didn't care who it was, it was just nice to be held, so he nuzzled in closer and tried to enjoy it. He would have loved to stay exactly where he was for a little longer, but his face as itchy from tears, and with every passing second he came closer to remembering exactly whose arms were around him. He knew it would be awkward for both of them if Sebastian woke up with them in this position, so he started his subtle escape.

"Kurt, would it kill you to quit wiggling? It makes it hard to sleep." His voice was far too clear for someone who was just waking up.

"How long have you been awake?" Kurt asked, trying to contain his blushing.

"Long enough. I had hoped you would be one of those guys to talk in their sleep. But you're like a rock. Well, a rock that drools." The bed shook slightly with Sebastians laughter.

Kurt sat up, rubbing his eyes, and subtly checking his cheek for drool. He found nothing.

"I do not drool." he announced with a glare to the other boy who just shrugged, looking innocent.

"I know. But I made you check didn't I?" He stuck his tongue out childishly, before stretching his arms above his head. "What time is it anyway?"

Kurt lent over the side of the bed to grab for his jeans, before remembering that he had left his phone buzzing away on his bedside table, then quickly remembering why he had left it there. He let out a sigh and sat back on the bed. He could only imagine how many texts and voicemail messages would be waiting for him when he got home. He definitely wasn't looking forward to it. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, he realised that Sebastian was staring at him, probably waiting for the time still.

"Guess I left my phone at home." He announced, slipping his jeans back on before sitting back on the bed, now only topless.

"Odd for you, I thought you'd be glued to it, Blaine always said..." the trailing off wasn't nearly as awkward as the silence that followed as Kurt turned to face him. Sebastian had expected hurt to be shining in Kurts blue eyes, not the burning anger that met him.

"Blaine always said what?" Kurt's voice was practically a growl, that sent nervous shivers through the other boy. Sebastian had never seen Kurt angry before. Possessive and bitchy, sure, but never really angry. He could feel himself shrink in on himself as he prepared a response.

"He just said you used your phone a lot. That you were always getting texts and stuff." He could feel his voice shake, but he didn't care at the moment, the boy in front of him was down right scary.

"And when was this?"

"I don't know, during the last school term I think. Just before Nationals maybe?"

The silence returned with a vengeance, and Sebastian couldn't help but wish he hadn't said anything at all. That he had just pretended to be asleep and let Kurt run away like he knew he should have. Then Kurt sighed, and suddenly he just seemed sad again. Like all of the anger had boiled him dry.

"He swore he wasn't going to talk to you after the slushie. How long has he been lying to me?" and with that, it was like everything had bubbled over, and Kurt sobbed.

The noise was heartbreaking. Easily as bad as last night, and Sebastian didn't even think before he scooped Kurt backwards, back onto the bed, and into his arms. It was like all the fight had blown out of him as he cuddled into Sebastian's chest, crying heavily. He made shushing noises, and stroked through the other's hair, but there was really nothing that he could think of to say that wouldn't just be a lie. This wasn't really a situation he was used to. He was always the one that made nice boys like Kurt cry, but he was never the one mopping up the tears.

They stayed like that until Kurt's sobs stilled, and his breathing steadied. It felt like hours. The air was thick with tension, until Kurt looked up at Sebastian, and smiled sadly.

"I feel awful." He said "I really want a shower."

Sebastian just laughed at this, and pointed to the door that Karofsky had pointed out as the bathroom.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you borrowing his shower, then when you're feeling better, we can head down to the cafe, and get a free breakfast." Kurt nodded, his smile looking a little less forced, and shuffled himself off of the bed.

"Hey Kurt." It was barely a whisper, and he didn't really know why he'd said anything, but regardless, Kurt stopped, and turned. "You know, you can talk to me if you want. I don't mind."

Kurt smiled, and for the first time that day, it resembled a real one.

"Thank-you." He said, and strutted off into the bathroom.


End file.
